Tranny's Unite
by Jokersaccomplice
Summary: Technically I guess this should go under Hedwig and the Angry Inch cause it is in her POV so far, but Frankie is playing an important part and more people read fics here so...anyways this is just an attempt[revised, please review? Ext. Chapter]


Disclaimer: I own neither Hedwig and the Angry Inch nor The Rocky Horror Picture Show and/or any characters associated with them.

A.N.: this is a really long chapter because...because...please enjoy

The grayed stormy clouds finished their tantrums, still blocking out the warming sun. It didn't really matter; the newly famous punk rock legend could care less if the sun hid away all day. Nothing good would come of today. This day in particular was wounding. Today the blonde wig donned Hedwig had seen Tommy, little Tommy Speck, no longer Tommy Gnosis, standing, agog in the crowd. Saddened memories had been reflected in his eyes, ones that had long torn at Hedwig's scarred heart.

Dragging a perfected nail just under her eyeliner framed eye haled any pool of tears that dared to imitate the previous weather torrent. The hurtling taxi cab she was currently riding in came to a quick halt and she instinctively put a hand out to stop her forward motion. "Looks li' the hotels been closed" he muttered to her turning slightly to recount the newly discovered information.

With a grunt of disapproval she wondered where the band had decided to room then. Considering she had stayed behind and let them take the limo, maybe this was payment for being such a fool. Making another low tsk she waved her hand vaguely in the air. "Take me to the next closest hotel then" "I dunno if there is one..." "Just anywhere" Hedwig cut him off, irritated beyond reason now. What she had stayed back for, had hoped for at least, had not only screamed at her while she spun beautiful apologies and hopes of a new life, had been boiled down into a one sided argument, tears, and a love botched almost as bad as her sex-change.

With a sarcastic grin she continued to stare out the tinted window as the driver began to drive once more, confused and desperate to find a resting place for his disgruntled passenger.

Soon it was obvious they were in the middle of nowhere. Hedwig idly watched dark tree after dark tree pass-by without the slightest difference. The scenery was less then appealing. This tour had turned out to be hell. Sighing exasperated Hedwig attempted a shift in position. "How many places have you passed by now?" the frustration in her voice was blaringly obvious, and it didn't help that her effort full makeup job was now deteriorating from wear. The cabbie shrugged up front "None yet, I dunno, I don't think there is anything beyond here..." As if on cue a yellow and black DEAD END sign appeared out of the gloom. Peering over the empty passenger's seat Hedwig muttered a curse in German and had to hold in a howl of outrage, could this day get any worse? Sitting back hard she crossed her arms over her falsely raised chest, coated in ironically flashing sequins.

"Is there anywhere close by we could stop and ask directions at least?" she hissed her eyes glowing outrage, the glittery darkness of her eyes only echoing barely concealed rage. "Er...ya...I saw some guy turn up a path just back a ways. Prolly a house er somethin' up there". The cabbie flashed a hopeful smile to the annoyed tranny and turned around.

As he pulled up in the driveway of sorts it was made clear that the "house" was very much a castle. Hedwig eyed it questionably, intrigued beyond her anger. Stepping out, a crack of thunder announced the on coming down pour; ending any reservations about entering, or at least inquiring to the owner about a place to spend the night. Hurrying up to the broad wooden doors, Hedwig took delicate knuckles to the frame. Noticing the doorbell she rang it as well. A strange sound followed, and footsteps approached. Behind her the cab started up its engine once more. Debating on whether or not to wait or check the cab, Hedwig tapped her heel on the stone steps. Rushing back towards the yellow car she clung to the open window frame with her manicured nails. "Here", she flung a twenty at him, "Will you stay for a little longer?" she pleaded. Upon hearing the creak of the front door she ran as well as she could in her pumps to the front of the imposing building. But as she fled from the taxi it bolted off just the same. Turning her long blonde head she snarled at the vanishing car. "Cheap bastard" she grumbled and finally assumed a proper pose to the approaching company, shortly after they made themselves known.

There in the doorway stood, or rather crouched, a slightly shorter man with stringy golden white locks. He was dressed in a shabby suit coat with tails and a hump. His large, bored eyes scanned Hedwig unimpressed. "Yes?" he questioned as if the stranger in front of him was supposed to be here on a particular pursuit of business. "Er, I'm a little lost, and since my transportation just abandoned me, um, you see I'm looking for a place to stay". Hedwig let out a nervous chuckle and fought an urge to bite her lower lip, she hadn't been this nervous in a long time. The other blinked and opened the door a little wider. "I suppose you'd better come in" clapping her hands together Hedwig did as obliged "Thank you so much". This got her a shrug from the apparent butler. Hedwig's decorated eyes scanned the new territory vacantly. It seemed a little barren as if the owner had just moved in. Loud rock-n-roll music thundered from some room close by. "You'll have to excuse the noise; it's one of the master's "affairs"". The butler of sorts made a mocking sound of affair, and a little of master, but continued walking. Hedwig followed quietly staring now at the white doors that the music was clearly coming from. "Riff Raff, Frankie says that he needs...to...uh...who's this?" a vividly red haired girl came prancing down the stairs. Her voice was annoyingly high pitched and her golden sequined outfit was atrociously wonderful.

"Oh forgive me for not introducing myself" Hedwig laughed, "My name is Hedwig Robinson; I am the lead singer of Hedwig and the Angry Inch". The girl gave a little squeal "I love them, or, you I guess!" she tittered off a squeaky giggle and did a little jump on the stairs. The German punk rock sensation gave a buoyant smile, feeling a little bit better being known. Riff Raff only gave another dull stare and looked back at the jubilant girl "Colombia what is it Dr. Furter wants?" Colombia thought a minute and shrugged obviously having forgotten. Clapping a half gloved hand to a broad forehead the hunched man pushed open the giant white doors and entered, gesturing for the other two to accompany him. A few heads turned, a look of hopeful expectation in them, but it soon died when they judged the newcomers. "Mingle a bit; the master will be here soon" Riff grumbled heading over to a table and setting some things up. A group of people were dancing about singing what sounded like "Let's do the Time Warp agaaaain!" Hedwig was quite a bit confused, but the others were enjoying themselves so she kept to herself watching with unfamiliar curiosity.

Just as Riff Raff had promised, within minutes an electric silence filtered through the room as a steady rhythm made itself known throughout. Hedwig readjusted her outfit and hoped her makeup wasn't too bad. Right outside the entrance a black iron elevator descended to the ground floor and opened. A man, or possibly, considering how the person was dressed, woman turned about, his/her black cloak twirling about his/her ankles.

How'd you do I

See you've met my

Faithful HANDY man

He's just a

Little brought down

Cause when you knocked

He thought you were the CANDY man...

Hedwig couldn't help but be entranced by the rich alto of this, now fairly obvious, man's voice.

Don't get strung up

By the way I look

Don't judge a book by its covuuhhaaah

I'm not much of a man

By the

Light of day

But by night

I'm one hell of a

Lovuuuaaahhh.

With this he flung off his black satin cloak to reveal a rather shocking appearance. The tranny was wearing black silk underwear, fishnets, black pumps with white sequined heels, a glittering corset, and an intensity of makeup that was alluring to his strange, yet lustful beauty. Taking in this sight in the full, Hedwig was oblivious to any of the man's other words. As he strutted by the star struck singer's azure orbs followed the muscled beauty's decadent splendor with want and appreciation.

After several evocative verses and provocative movements the song drew to a close. The curly dark haired man stood near his throne smiling brilliantly "Thank you all for coming, you know how much I love...er...entertainment" a dirty chuckle ran through the room occasional titters following and Hedwig could only echo them with a small half grin. She found herself very much bewitched by this strange man, the obvious Master of the house. When his speech was over Hedwig debated whether or not to approach him, finding herself totally transfixed and uncharacteristically flustered. Apparently the object of Hedwig's attraction had noticed her and, much to her relief, began to prance towards her. "Hello, I don't believe I've seen you around my castle before?" his smile was wicked with intent but at the same time incredibly charming. "Yes, well, I was lost in the neighborhood and it seemed a much more inviting place then the rainy outdoors" Hedwig replied smiling a little herself. Reaching for her hand the nearly opposite colored man leaned forward "I am Dr. Frank N. Furter, and you are?" "Hedwig Robinson from Hedwig and the Angry Inch" she replied politely hoping not to make a fool of herself. Frank raised her hand to his illustriously shining, red lips. "Enchante" he said huskily his eyes dancing with mischief. At the feel of his warm lipstick on her cold hand, Hedwig nearly shivered. "What a lovely surprise to have a famous punk rocker reside at my mansion, you will stay for the party I hope. Being stranded and all you can't have too much else to do?" he snickered standing to his full height. The blonde chuckled along with him "I'm afraid you've caught me on that point. But it is rather important that I find somewhere to stay, and perhaps use a phone."

Frank's expression to Hedwig's modest request was one of suggestive intention, the blonde gender screwed transvestite stared at the other with a new wariness. Another sly grin slid easily over luscious red lips, "Why don't you stay here? We have the room to accommodate, and I can't help but think how much fun we could have." A strange risqué feeling came over Hedwig, 'So what if I stay MIA for a night, they won't worry that much, and I'm sure I deserve a little break...' Taking a substantial pause, the doctor's visage staying nearly the same except for a slight pouting of his lips as if he were a child pleading for a bit of candy, and finally it came. "I guess it wouldn't hurt, would you really let me stay the night?" "Of course! It'll be fun!" Frank nearly squealed pulling Hedwig through bits of the crowd, desperately trying to get a hand on the dark haired wonder.

Fixing up her wig Hedwig mingled with Frank's "conventionalists" as he introduced them, including some of his "staff", Magenta having been the most memorable in his memory from her bizarre intensity. As Frank circled back to his throne/stage, a magnificent glimmer shone in his dark eyes. "Hedwig, I have a most marvelous idea!" his fish-netted hand enclosed upon Hedwig's and he roughly massaged her shoulder. Smiling a bit nervously in return Hedwig tilted her head to the side "And what's that?" "Why don't you give us a taste of your...musical talent" as he spoke he drew temptingly close to the German drag queen who could feel a fluttering in her heart, if not for her make-up she was sure a ruddy blush would be obvious on her face. "N'kay" was all she could reply rationally and she found herself clutching a microphone in seconds. All the room hushed and turned as Frank beamed up at her, seemed to peer a little higher then her thighs, lick a tooth, then return to her face. Hedwig made a playful disgusted face to him and thought desperately of what song to sing, not noticing a shadowed band assembling behind her.

The only one she could really think of at the moment seemed fairly appropriate for the occasion and as she turned to whisper to the band what to play, a country tune was kicked up.

Turning back to face the crowd Hedwig grinned and began:

I've got a sweet tooth

For Licorice drops and jelly rolls

Hey sugar daddy

Hansel needs some sugar in his bowl

I'll lay out fine china on the linen  
And polish up the chrome  
If you've got some sugar for me  
Sugar Daddy bring it home.

As she sang the same brilliant confidence rushed through her. Staring Frank straight in the eye she redolently posed, often gesturing to him. When she did Frank would give a snide grin and toss his head, Riff Raff glaring at him as he did.

Ohhh! The thriiill of controool

Like the RUSH

Of Rock 'n' roll

It's the sweetest taste I know

Hedwig dunked a finger in the punch bowl and licked it as she traversed the laughing, enticed gatherers.

If you got some sugar for me

Sugar Daddy bring it home!

Once more she turned to the joyful host who blew a kiss to the Aphroditic singer. "We have our own Master of Sweets himself!" Hedwig announced gesturing to Frank who laughed rapturously. As the chorus picked up Hedwig jumped back on stage and leaned back in the gaudy silver chair pointing to various members of the crowd.

When honey bees go shopping points to Riff Raff "You could give me a cavity honey  
It's something to be seen.  
They swarm to wild flowers points to Magenta "your hair could fill up that cavity sweetie"  
And get nectar for the queen. tsks at Frank "You get all the candy baby"

Hedwig then sat up and leaned slowly towards Frank dangling just over him:

And every thing you bring me  
got me dripping like a honeycomb,  
And if you've got some sugar for me,  
Sugar Daddy, bring it home.

Frank obligingly sticks a sweet tart in Hedwig's open mouth with a rather opulent air.

Giggling the French curl donning blonde sits back up and mimes the old German forces as she continues on in her song:

Oh the thrill of control,  
Like a Blitzkrieg on the roll,  
It's the sweetest taste I've known,  
So if you've got some sugar  
Bring it home.  
Oh come on, Sugar Daddy, bring it home!

As the playful tune ended an uproar signaled Hedwig's success. Smirking and waving in acknowledgement she hopped back down and was quickly barraged by questions of why she hadn't come to Frank's parties before? And where was her next gig? And had she only recently become famous? And if she had any previous connections with the (in)famous doctor. Hedwig answered all of the questions she could before her queen in glittering leather retrieved her.

"That was fabulous thank you so much" snickered the host with approval. Hedwig could feel that same hotness echo on her face and a true smile of joy reflected on her soft lips. "Thank you very much" "Unfortunately", Frank mildly interrupted, truly looking chagrined, "There are some things I must attend to...would you like to head up to your room, I could meet you back down here in about...half an hour? The party will still be going on I'm sure, in case you want to "hang out"". Not seeing much way around Frank's suggestion she nodded. "Yes I think I would like to see my room, at least for a moment, I've been on my feet all day". Sharing another short chuckle the two then departed, Riff taking Hedwig up the stairs, and Frank going up in his elevator, somewhere unknown to the newcomer.


End file.
